Upside Down Isn't Always So Bad
by LexiLuvsWriting
Summary: A girls life is turned upside down when Spirit takes her to death city to give her a more proper home due to her foster dad's alcoholic addiction. Ironic right? She searches to find out what student she is while taking courses at the world renowned DWMA. Along the way she meets a few main characters and a few OCs made by moi.


My name is Lexi. I'm writing a new story for all of you to read. I'm sorry for my disappearance. This is a gift to make up to you all who enjoyed my last story. Enjoy.

* * *

I starred off into the sky. I watched as each cloud passed by. So far we've passed nothing but cactuses and tumbleweeds. I had my hand propped up under my chin, going numb from not moving for hours.

'When will we get there?' I asked myself for the fifth time in the last hour. We have been driving for several hours now.

It wasn't until I looked at the sun that I realized it looked different around here.

It had a face and spikes coming off at an odd, but not unusual, angles. Its mouth oozed with drool.

I watched as it kept trying to keep itself awake. Its head like form dropping then bobbing back awake.

I grabbed a water from the cooler in the limo. It was hot as can be and I didn't want to die from dehydration.

I watched as the sun kept dropping slowly in the horizon. It finally seemed to let sleep over take itself. I let out a long, slow sigh. The passenger next to me, and kidnapper of me, looked at me. "Don't worry you'll like your new home. It's much more fitting than your last." He said, awkwardly patting my knee. I glared at the red haired man.

'That was the only home I truly loved out my last 12!' I argued back in my head. I watched as he gulped quietly to himself.

In the past eight years I've moved from family to family. It wasn't until I moved to my last that I actually felt happy. The only problem was that my foster dad was a drunkard. I loved him whether sober or not.

Yet this freak felt as if I deserved to live in some town, where kids turn into weapons and fight against evil creatures.

I grumbled and noted the city rising up ahead. "Almost there!" The driver called out.

I studied the enchanting gothic architecture. The building at the top of the city is what caught my eye the most. The trio of skulls crafted skillfully to make the entrance and balcony. The four giant candles never seemed to run out of wax. The towers each the same, yet each unique. The stairs looked exhausting but was inviting, I was already tempted to run up them. I was awed by it.

He got out and opened my door for me. He held out an uneasy hand. I ignored, looking down, and got out on my own, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I followed him unwillingly. Not sure whether to trust him or run away. He took me down several hallways before stopping at one door. I soon found myself entranced by this door as much as I was the building.

Waving a hand front of my face, he opened the door for me. I walked in only to be haunted by plenty of sharp, blood thirsty, and tall guillotines.

The man ushered me forward, not caring for my aichmophobia. I gasped with relief as we made it through alive.

We approached a floor that was leveled higher than the rest. It was surrounded by what looked like a never ending graveyard.

A figure stood above. It was nearly seven feet tall, two feet taller than myself.

"HIYA! How's it going Spirit?!" I almost fell on my bottom as the cartoony man of death laughed.

"Been going good. I brought you a new student." He said happily gesturing to me.

"Hi. I'm Lord Death, the founder of this academy and the Lord of death literally." He said underneath his mask, " What would your name be? And if I may ask, do you know whether you are a meister or a weapon?"

I looked up at him. "Amber." I said quietly. Spirit rubbed the back of his neck. "She doesn't talk much..." He laughed an embarrassing chuckle. "I can see that." Lord Death said in his giddy tone.

I spoke a bit louder, I stated, "My name is Amber Arekushisu and I'm not aware of what type of student I will be to you." I pulled my bag up higher on my shoulder.

"Well," Lord Death clapped his foamy hands together, " Why don't we find you a place to stay and get you a tour guide for the next few days."

I stood outside the tall apartment building. Minutes ago the limo had driven away. It was pretty tall and weirdly made. I mean , who through slabs of colors together.

I walked inside looking around for my apartment room. Lord Death was paying for me for the next two weeks and then I was on my own. I suppose I'll have to find a job then. I finally found my room. I walked inside and placed my keys on the counter and then decided to take a look around. There's three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen connecting to a living room and a very tiny laundry room. It was simply furnished with nothing in it. I'm gonna have to put all that money I was given to use.

I threw myself on the small sofa. I giggled with glee. I guess living alone is better than living with strangers.

After putting all my clothes in the closet, adding a couple of my posters, and setting about some knick knacks, including my stuffed bear, Teddy, I took a shower.

I loved the feeling of hot water spraying against my skin. I felt as if I was washing away all the bad in my life as I did. I, sadly, turned off the water and got out. I pulled a towel around myself and got changed into a night gown.

I decided to watch some TV for a bit. As I sat there I heard a very loud yell, it was enough to hear, but quiet enough to not understand the words. Soon afterwards came a loud thump.

I stepped out into the hallway and looked in the direction of the commotion.

It came from the apartment next to mine. I slowly knocked on the door. I was surprised when a girl, about my age or maybe a year older, happily opened the door. "Hello. Can I help you?" She said with a bright smile on her face. I watched as her ashy blonde hair swayed in its pigtails as she tilted her head slightly. "Um...I heard something over here and was wondering if you were alright..." I said shyly. "Oh, nothing to worry-" She was interrupted by a loud groan?

I looked past her to see a boy with snowy white hair and deep crimson eyes. He rubbed his head as he got of the floor. "Man, Maka, that was your hardest one yet." She threateningly pulled out a book. "Want another? I'm not afraid to." She said slyly.

A look of fear passed through his eyes. "Naw, I'm good with just one for today... Who's that?" He nodded in my direction. "A neighbor who's actually worried about our well being." She said with a grin.

"Name's Soul." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "Maka Albarn." She held out her hand and I shook it. "Amber Arekushisu." Her eyes gleamed.

"So are you japanese?" "Half, my father was a businessman and my mother was french. They met on some weird boardmeeting. My father's boss was her brother." I said embarrassed about telling some of my story.

"Was?" She questioned. "He and my mother... They... died... on a plane to his next business trip." I felt like I was about to cry but I held it in. "Anyway, what was all the noise about?" She took a few seconds before registering what I said.

"Maka chopping Soul. I do it when he get s on my nerves and it helps with stress." Soul scoffed. "If anyone needs help with stress it's me. I need a break from you're stupid antics."

"Maka-!" I watched as the book went up, "Crap..." and then down. "CHOP!" With that, Soul was on the ground our cold.

Starring at her, she walked in to what I assumed was the kitchen. "Come on in and don't forget to close the door. How about some tea?" I followed her into the kitchen, after closing the door. Watching from the table, I watched her make tea for us two.

I decided to go check on the boy, Soul. I sat down next to him and poked his cheek. Nothing. I then poked his forehead only to get the same reaction. After poking his stomach, I got a small chuckle. Slowly moaning, he sat up and starred at me lazily. My blue eyes looked over him. I rubbed his head. "Are you okay?" He grinned showing a flash of sharp teeth. I flinched but listened as he apologized for how uncool our first meeting was. "That was so uncool... Yeah I'm fine. I'm used to it by now."

Maka came out. "Tea's done. Come on Soul. Don't you know how uncool it is to lay in the middle of the floor." She giggled holding a hand out. He took it and pulled himself up. "I was just checking out how it feels to be you." He chuckled.

Maka flared for a second but then giggled as she walked into the kitchen.

'So that's what a partner ship is like. I'm envious.' I followed them, swishing my dark blonde hair behind my ear. 'Guess I found some new friends. My first ones too.'

* * *

Did you like it? Me being an avid reader and writer, I consider this short and will write more for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, I'll be willing to listen.

For my previous followers of Another Year of NOTs,

I'm am truly sorry to inform you but, I will not continue that story until the beginning of summer. I've been keeping up with so much school work and what not and my big tests are coming up in less than four weeks. I shall also rewrite the entire story to fit a better storyline. I'm sorry that you will not be able to read anymore of that but please enjoy the few I write before than.

Your avid nerdy bookworm,

Lexi.

Please Rate and Review!

(\/)

=(o.o)=

o(' ')

n n

A bunny, yes, a bunny.


End file.
